Lis
Capitol: Rendonburg Death Rites *Tall Funeral Pyres *Lovers and slaves are burned with them, but first are killed. *Stigma attached to people whose lover died, but still live. *Body is burned naked and enveloped in a cloth soaked in flammable liquid. **Reason: born naked, die naked *Flowers, incense, and beads are used to purify the body and is often used during the funeral prior to burning. *No final words, or speeches said to pass, except for a single sentence prayer **"May your soul burn in peace." *Red for blood; blood in birth and blood in death *Overall culture emphasis on balance *Fear of corpses b/c fear that the soul might possess things and haunt them forever. Special creature name *Death animal = vulture *Bodies must be prepared and burned no matter the social difference *Not uncommon for entire battlefields to be burned for fear of the dead. *Emphasis on forgetting them, b/c if they are remembered, then they have the power to come back. Magic and Oset beliefs *B/c Fedein is the god of Oset and Fedeinists are seen as the equivalent of "Devil Worshipers," Oset and all relating sciences are forbidden. Lis has a very high Allamist population. *Empire-wide Minders aka the Magic Police force Ocanes into submission through psychological and physical torture. Minders limit the Ocanes, by forcing them to believe Oset and magic are evil, and that they can't do magic. *Heavy stigma attached to those who birth Ocanes and keep their children. Many Ocanes are killed as soon as they do magic, or left in the woods. *Lis has the world's lowest population of Ocanes, at almost 50,000 Ocanes to almost 5 million in the total population. *From this, Lisian society values obedience and respect for authority *Minders have great political power and can easily sway the monarchy in their favor, due to the culture. Gender and Sexuality *Great political positions **The Queen rules, not the king. The king is only allowed to rule if there is no Queen to rule, and even then the king bust actively search for a Queen to rule. *Women and men are both allowed in the army, though gender bias leads women to be promoted more often through the ranks than men *Open sexualities for both. Things like brothels and prostitutes, of any sexualities and either genders, are deemed as respected professions. *At marriage, both men and women are expected to have "some" experience. *Women and men can control pregnancies through a special, common plant. These are given out through specialized alchemists that work at local clinics. *Women ask the men to marry, often selecting through a list, or arranged for between the matriarchs of the houses. *If the woman deems her man incompetent, she can divorce him for land, money, slaves, and etc. *Though there is an open sexuality in the Lisian lands, there are strict gender roles. One can identify as a man, or a woman, but neither both nor as fluid. *A child is allowed to "switch" their genders, but only before puberty. From that switch, the child is then referred to, dresses, acts, and accepts all social consequences of the gender they switch to. There is a slight stigma attached to the act of switching. *Relationships where one sex prefers the same sex as they, are encouraged to pair with the opposite sex for child-making purposes only. Social Issues *Many Lisians are racists against Dofuans, for historical issues they those far from the northern coast have yet to get over. *They are generally unsure of the Khaos, as they are new, and although tall, have yet to threaten them in some form. Their religion has yet to make a statement of them. *With different species on their planet, skin color is a minor thing that most don't pay attention to, at least no consciously. Subconsciously, common folk will associate tanned and dark skin with the forested tribes and the Khaos, depending on the location of said common folk. *Economically, there is a disparity between the commoners and the aristocrats, and an even greater difference between the commoners and slaves. *Slaves are treated like cattle, for the most part. Some are in an indentured servitude, while others have their entire lineage as slaves. Slave status is determined by how one became a slave. *If one became a slave by money, then they are indentured. If on is captured through war, then there is a possibility of having an entire family be enslaved, if they are not killed. *Religiously, those openly not following Allame tend to be shunned, or ignored, despite her teachings of love and acceptance. *Also despite Allame's teachings, there is a death penalty. It is reserved for murderers, rapists, and those not following Allame. Government *Aristocratic Monarchy *Mainly ruled by the privileged, either by wealth or birth. The royal blood line follows the blood line of Hevir, who tamed dozens of Prakas and brought city-states to their knees. *The Queen is like a puppet of internal affairs, passing laws given to him by the general consensus of the aristocrats. The Queen rules external affairs with help from advisors not related to the aristocrats. *If any advisors were found guilty of consorting with the aristocrats, the punishment is death. *The aristocrats are wealthy, mainly with old money. From textiles, to the Minders, with enough money, one can buy a seat on the aristocratic council. Category:Incomplete Category:Lis Category:Lore Category:World